Syringe
Syringe, also known as Team Syringe, Sublevel 100, or Project: Syringe is a location underground 100 floors underneath the Tower of Idiots. It is used as a second or main location, following the Tower of Idiots, in Totalpro64: Missing Cookies. Syringe was originally used for experiments that could be conveniently accessed underneath TOI, but it eventually grew into a full-on expansion to the Tower, complete with fitting rooms. History Syringe was built after the Tower of Idiots. Syringe was first created with the intent of investigating light energy due to it being abundant in the area around TOI. In TPMC, it was renovated as an expansion to the Tower, while experiments were moved to the keycard areas. This allowed it to become more populated and kept people in the tower for a while. It’s unknown exactly when experiments began, but it’s likely they started before it was opened to the public. The experiments were focused on light energy mostly, and the first order of buisness was making a detector for it. Some detectors for other things were made as well, such as the Cookie Detector, Detector Detector, and the unfortunately biased Funny Detector. Eventually, a light energy detector program was made for Terra‘s computer, but it wasnt as specific as preferred, and could only gather an average of light energy over a large area rather than like “is it in front of you or not”. This worked well enough though, and was better due to the way it could observe trends in light energy activity and presence. Some other light energy experiments were done after this was finished, such as the possible applications (keycard teleportation and DXL’s weaponized keycard) and further observations of trends iin activity, the corkboard shows most of the details on these. Features Syringe is essentially more of TOI, just underground. However, the keycard areas are much more than this. Some notable rooms: * Gamer Room: A funny room where people play video games. * Sean’s Better Cafe: A cafe run by Seanski2. Currently without an ice cream machine, because it faded out of existence. * DXL Filming: It’s the room where Syringe staff can make videos, but nobody wanted to be there at the same time so DXL took it for himself but then he realized he didn’t have anything to make a video on so now nobody uses it. The keycard areas are arguably the main thing that sets Syringe apart from the rest of TOI. A list of them is below: * Snekcard: A giant room located right in the middle of Syringe. It’s appearance is unknown, but the tower mysteriously appears to fade away into it. * Dxlcard: An underground vault type area located underground slightly to the west of the Tower, but still accessible through Syringe. Known to have a lot of scripts. * Terracard: its actually just her house because her stupid powerful computer is there lol Research Syringe’s research projects are clearly outlined in the corkboard project. A few logs of past projects can be seen there. Log 2: Log 3: Trivia * Syringe is based off of the Discord server Syringe, run by a team of some of the original GDE creators (most of them having left at this date which are; TerraBite, and DXL.) and three joining (Logan, Such, and 01.) ** This follows the tradition of locations based on servers, as TOI and technically Stikbotville (if you count the first GDE server as it) were also servers turned into locations. ** The idea of Syringe being Floor -100 came from the group DM for people who got early access to the Discord server (the DM was called the ”elevator to sublevel 100”). * Some references to Team Codete can be found in Syringe in TPMC, with a room labeled “CODETE HQ” thats covered in Syringe stickers. Team Codete was an alternate GD animation account run by the original Syringe members. * The corkboard has a coupon for both Sean’s cafe and Cubix’s cafe on it, this is a direct reference to a side quest in TPMC. Category:Locations Category:Groups